


True Saiyan love

by Karo716234



Category: Goku x Vegeta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karo716234/pseuds/Karo716234
Summary: This is my first fanfic that I'm posting on Wattpad.This is a VEGETA X GOKU fanfic.Sexual referencesViolenceCourse language





	1. Chapter 1

Overview 

•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•  
                          Authors note  
This is my first fanfic that I'm posting on Wattpad.  
This is a VEGETA X GOKU fanfic.  
Sexual references  
Violence  
Course language 

I hope you guys enjoy.  
Don't forget to leave a comment. 

Overview  
•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•

"WHAT THE FUCK KAKAROT"? I shouted as I went hurtling towards the floor. "Oh shit, you ok Vegeta"? "I'm fine Kakarot" I groaned as he lifted me up off the floor of the gravity room where I had landed leaving a Vegeta shaped dent in the gravity room floor. *when did he get here"? I asked myself.

 

•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•


	2. Chapter two

•<~<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•  
                              
                           Authors note  
This is so exciting !. I'm posting my first ever fanfic. Ok so disclaimer has been added in overview. Let me know how you like the story by leaving a vote and a comment.

Ok here we go.  
•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•

Chapter one 

VEGETA'S POV

DREAMSCAPE

I was in the gravity room doing my daily training, I was in the middle of a one handed push up when I heard a knock at the gravity room door "WHOSE THERE"? I shouted and I heard Kakarot answer "UH HEY VEGETA I WAS WONDERING IF WE COULD TALK" he answered "GO AWAY BAKA" I answered. I heard a loud sigh and next thing I knew Kakarot was standing right in front of me *HOW THE HELL DID HE.......* my thought trailed off once I remembered Kakarot's instant transmission technique. I let out a groan "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT KAKROT"? I practically screamed in his face then it clicked when I looked into his eyes something wasn't right "Ka..Kakarot what's wrong"? I asked calmly. Kakarot sighed and I saw tears forming in his obsidian eyes   
"Kakarot "? I spoke again he broke down and slumped down to the floor "Veg.....eta I..I" he sobbed "what is it Kakarot? ...... you can tell me anything". Kakarot lunged into my arms crying his eyes out, I was in absolute shock I had no idea what was happening. 

I jolted awake my cell phone ringing.  
I picked it up and answered. "Hello this is Vegeta" I said gruffly "Veg.....eta .... i...i .....can I come over"? Kakarot asked stuttering sounding like he had been crying "yes Kakarot I will see you soon" "o....k Veg...eta se...see y...you" Kakarot hung up with a sniffle he had definitely been crying before calling me.

GOKU'S POV

I hung up the phone from talking to Vegeta and thanked master Roshi for letting me stay at his house for the night he had comforted me after my fight with ChiChi master Roshi had also tended to the angry red wounds on my back and wrapped them for me I thanked him and headed off to capsule corp to see Vegeta. 

VEGETA'S POV 

I'm pacing around in my room wondering why Kakarot sounded so upset and anxious, *did that harpy of a woman to something to him*?  
*did she hurt him in some way*? *is that why he is so upset*? I kept asking myself questions trying to figure out what was wrong with Kakarot, I suddenly remembered that Kakarot hadn't rang me from his cell phone he had called me from Roshi's cell phone. I began to worry even more. Just then Kakarot touched down outside my window on the porch he then used instant transmission and was now standing about a meter away from me "hello Kakarot" "hey Vegeta" he said. I could tell that he was going to cry I reached out to him and he threw himself into my arms and began sobbing into my bare chest "Ka...Kakarot wh...what's wrong" I asked he pulled away and took his shirt off showing me the bandages on his back I stood there in complete shock as he unwound the bandages and showed my the angry red lash marks on his back and I felt my rage building "WHO DID THIS KAKAROT" I yelled with rage and walked over and embraced him in a tight but gentle cuddle "Chi....chi d...did" was all Kakarot could stutter out before he began sobbing again. My body went ridged my rage the only thing I was feeling *HOW DARE THAT HARPY HURT MY KAKAROT LIKE THIS?* I screamed in my head. "BULMA" I hollered.

BULMA'S POV

"BULMA" I heard Vegeta shout my name. I ran to his room Vegeta sounded worried and pissed off beyond belief. I got to his bedroom door and walked in only to stop in my tracks at the sight of Goku's back covered in whip lashes and his sobbing ,shaking form in Vegeta's arms.   
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM"? I asked Vegeta "it was that harpy ChiChi I'm going to kill her for what she has done to Kakarot" Vegeta spat.

VEGETA'S POV 

After the words had left my mouth I felt Kakarot cuddle closer to me, he muttered something only just loud enough for me to hear  
"I ..... love .... you .... Vegeta" his face was already puffy and red from his tears but I could tell that he was blushing , I felt my cheeks growing hot, * DAMNIT IM BLUSHING*.

 

•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•  
                          End chapter one

So what did you think tell me by leaving your comment and don't forget to vote if you enjoyed the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•  
                             Authors note  
Hello readers.  
Are you liking the fanfic?  
If you are enjoying the story please don't forget to leave a comment.  
•>~•>~•>~•>~•>~•>~•>~•>~•>~•>~•>~•>~•

 

Chapter two

GOKU'S POV 

After I told Vegeta how I felt I saw his face heat up in a brilliant bright red and I chuckled knowing that he was embarrassed "Vegeta"  
"Yes Kakarot what is it"? Vegeta answered me  
"I'm sleepy, would you mind if I laid down in your bed and slept for a bit"? Vegeta's face went three shades darker red but he nodded and helped me up and to his bed, he'd pulled the blanket up over me and turned to leave I grabbed his wrist "let go Kakarot" Vegeta grumbled "Vegeta don't go please stay"? I said about to cry "Vegeta please don't leave me by myself" Vegeta growled softly then said "ok Kakarot I will stay" Vegeta got into the bed and I snuggled up to him and fell asleep when he began to comb his fingers through my hair. Just as I closed my eyes he whispered something " I love you too Kakarot" he leant down and kissed my forehead and I smiled.

VEGETA'S POV 

"I love you too Kakarot" I whispered as I lent down and kissed his forehead. I lay there thinking about that damned harpy and how I'm going to kill her *i should talk to Kakarot's brat Gohan and get him to come over later when Kakarot wakes up*. 

FIVE HOURS LATER 

VEGETA'S POV 

I woke up to Kakarot's face inches away from mine, I blushed and stared at his soft looking lips, I moved closer a fraction and Kakarot's eyes flew wide open he was staring into my shocked black eyes and I staring into his calm obsidian eyes, he moved closer to my face, our faces were now only two centimetres apart. I went to get up but Kakarot's arms were around my waist in a flash, I blushed madly and he chuckled "well good afternoon my prince" Kakarot spoke in a low sexual tone and he wriggled his eyebrows at me *what the hell is going on with him he has never called me prince before let alone his prince wh....... oh dear he must have heard what I said last night after he went to sleep, OH SHIT* I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a pair of lips press softly against my own, my eyes were wide with shock Kakarot was kissing me *OMG HE IS KISSING ME* I began to melt into the kiss and then he pulled away panting. "Ka...Kakarot" I said "AH SORRY VEGETA" Kakarot apologising "no, don't apologise Kakarot" this time I grabbed Kakarot and smashed our lips together kissing him passionately, I flicked my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth and I plunged my tongue in to tangle with his I moaned at the taste it was like fresh strawberries and I couldn't get enough of it, I wanted more and I gentle pressed him down into the soft bed kissing and biting his neck making him let out soft moans and whimpers.

 

BULMA'S POV 

I was in the kitchen when the phone rang I picked it up and answered it "Hello Breifs residence" I said sweetly "BULMA WHERE IS HE"? I had to hold the phone ten centimetres away from my ear at the sound of ChiChi screaming in the other end of the line "hold on Chi slow down where is who" "WERE IS GOKU I KNOW HE HAS TO BE WHEREVER VEGETA IS" "hold on a sec Chi I will get Vegeta" I held my hand over the ear piece and shouted for Vegeta "VEGETA".

 

VEGETA'S POV 

"VEGETA" I heard bulma shout for me, "hang on kakarot I'll be right back" "ok Vegeta" I smiled and kissed him on the lips and then bolted downstairs "WHAT IS IT WOMAN" "it's ChiChi she's on the phone" Bulma said quietly "AND WHAT DOES THE HARPY WANT"? I yelled "she wants to ask you about Goku"  
"Give me the damn phone woman" I growled as she handed me the phone "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU DAMN HARPY"? I roared into the receiver "WHERE IS GOKU"? She screamed "FOR YOUR INFORMATION YOU BITCH KAKAROT IS HERE WITH ME AND WONT BE RETURNING HOME" I yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WONT BE RETURNING HOME"? She hollered clearly becoming more agitated, I smirked and shouted back "AS HIS PRINCE IT IS MY DUTY TO PROTECT HIM AND I DEAM IT UNSAFE FOR HIM TO RETURN AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HIM NO WONDER HE WANTS TO GET AWAY FROM YOU" I roared " YOU CANT SAY THAT ID NEVER HURT GOKU" she screamed "OH BUT YOU DID THE PROOF IS ON HIS BACK" I said and then hung up on the fucking harpy, "damn that harpy can be stubborn" I say to Bulma she agreed with a simple nod filling out the paperwork that Krillin had brought Krillin then asked to see Kakarot's injuries.

 

GOKU'S POV 

I heard Vegeta coming up the stairs talking to someone. A huge smile found it way to my face as my friend Krillin walked through the door in his police uniform "hey Goku" Krillin said smiling "hey Krillin" I responded "Goku I gotta take some evidence photos of your back so we can take ChiChi to court and get you to a devorce, I smiled and said "sure Krillin" Vegeta sat with me while krillin took the photos "wow how hard did ChiChi hit you with that thing" krillin asked "pretty hard Krillin it hurt a lot" I said tearing up a little bit, Vegeta noticed my tears and cupped my face and pulled me into a hug "wow, never thought I'd see Vegeta's soft side" Krillin said with a chuckle, Vegeta grunted and ignored Krillin's comment and just kept hugging me.

 

•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•  
                        End chapter two  
Ok things are starting to get steamy between Goku and Vegeta what will happen in the next chapter stay tuned to find out.

Don't forget to leave a comment if you liked the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•  
                            Authors note  
From the beginning this fanfic strayed away from the original story.   
This next chapter is actually the beginning of the original story but it just fits so well as the third chapter. I hope you guys like it.

                              Chapter three   
Here we go   
•~>•~>•~>~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•

VEGETA'S POV 

I was in the gravity room doing my daily training when Kakarot I,T'ed into the gravity room "KAKAROT" I said surprised mentally slapping myself, that I forgot he could do that.  
It's not the first time . "Oh hey Vegeta, how's the training going"? Kakarot asked cheerily with a smile on his face "join me Kakarot and you'll find out" I winked at him . He chuckled and walked towards me stopping about a meter away from me and crouched into a fighting stance. 

GOKU'S POV 

I dropped into a fighting stance and Vegeta also dropped into his fighting stance. A few seconds passed and Vegeta lunged at me at full speed, I easily avoided his attack and slammed my elbow down on his back, Vegeta quickly turned around and sent a punch towards my left cheek but I dodged it by moving my head to the right, Vegeta swung his right foot for my legs I jumped up just in time to avoid his attack. Our spar went on for hours. Until Vegeta was to tired to continue we showered and then sat on the floor of the gravity room Vegeta pulled me into a hug and nuzzled into my chest and whispered something that I could hardly hear my face flushed red when he looked up at me and said it again a little louder.

 

VEGETA'S POV 

"I love you Baka" I whispered softly as I nuzzled into his chest I felt him tense up. I looked up at him to see his face coloured a beautiful shade of red I smiled and spoke again a little louder this time "I love you Baka" he heard me for sure this time because he flushed a darker shade of red and mumbled "I love you to my prince" hearing those words come from Kakarot's mouth made me feel whole and complete and I never wanted it to end. I stared int his eyes and moved closer to him, he noticed this and he leaned down and met me half way and our lips connected again and my head began to swim I felt fireworks and sparks going off in my body. We kissed for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes when we separated for air a string of saliva still connecting our mouths. 

 

KRILLIN'S POV 

"Gosh Bulma I don't know if I can get that kind of paperwork, but I can try" Krillin said cowering when Bluma slammed her fists on the table and began screaming "IF YOU CANT GET THE PAPERWORK THEN THERE WILL BE NO JUSTICE SERVED, CHICHI KNEEDS TO PAY FOR WHAT SHE HAS DONE TO GOKU" Bulma finished her rant and I spoke up again " I have the evidence and Gohan and Goten were both there when it happened" "THEN ILL CALL THEM AND GET THEM TO COME HERE AND MAKE A STATEMENT"  
Bulma screamed as she walked to the phone and rang Gohan's call. 

 

GOHAN'S POV 

I was still really angry at Mom for hurting dad like that so I took Goten to my house and had him stay there and I was just about to leave for capsule corp to see dad when my phone began   
Ringing. "Hello Son Gohan speaking" I answered "Hey Gohan" "oh hey Bulma, what's up"? "Get Goten and come over now please Gohan" "ok sure Bulma see you soon" "bye" Bulma hung up and I raced back inside to see Goten in tears "Go...Gohan i..is da..daddy gonna b..be ok"? He asked sobbing "yeah Goten he is just fine and he is all better now and we can go see him at Bulma's right now"  
I said "YAY!!" He shouted and jumped on my shoulders and we took off towards capsule corp.

 

BULMA'S POV 

I was waiting for Gohan and Goten when I heard a strange groan coming from the gravity room as u walked by the door *hang on that sounded like Goku* my eyes went wide when I hear him moan and say "ah Vegeta harder" my face felt like it was on fire and I ran to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. *did I really just hear what I thought I did Goku and Vegeta are having sex in the gravity room* of course Vegeta and I are no longer together and sleep in seperate rooms but wow I didn't know that he had those feelings towards Goku. I walked out of the bathroom and back passed the gravity room door and heard "ah fuck Kakarot your so tight"  
I mentally slapped myself and ran down the hall screaming in my head *WHAT THE FUCK*.

 

VEGETA'S POV 

"Ah fuck Kakarot your so tight" I moaned as I slammed into him making beautiful moans come out of his mouth "Ah Vegeta I'm cuming"  
He moaned my name and his seed shot all over our stomachs and I climaxed inside him, Kakarot spasmed as he rode out his climax and shuddered when I gently pulled out of him, I pulled him into a hug and said "I love you Kakarot and I'm never going to let you go"  
"I love you to Vegeta.

 

•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•  
End chapter three  
So did you guys like this chapter ?  
Let me know what you think and if I should continue.  
Also sorry for slightly short chapter I kept getting interrupted while I was writing this chapter.  
•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•>~•>~•>~•>~•>•


	5. Chapter 5

~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~  
                           Authors note  
This story is published originally on Wattpad.  
This is part 2 of training.  
Sorry for the late update.   
Well here we go I hope you guys like this chapter 

Also massive thanks for the reads, votes and comments YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME I LOVE YOU ALL.   
~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~

VEGETA'S POV 

I was in the gravity room training by myself after breakfast. I was in the middle of my speed exercises when I felt Kakarot's Ki outside the gravity room, I stayed focused on my training. all of a sudden he IT'D into the gravity room and decided that now was a good time to test my reflexes. His right fist connected with my left cheek sending me falling towards the gravity room floor, "WHAT THE FUCK KAKAROT"? I shouted as I went hurtling towards the floor. "Oh shit, you ok Vegeta"? "I'm fine Kakarot" I groaned as he lifted me up off the floor of the gravity room where I had landed leaving a Vegeta shaped dent in the gravity room floor. *when did he get here"? I asked myself. "Oh shit, you ok Vegeta"? He asked concerned "I'm fan fucking tastic" I responded sarcastically "here let me help you"  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the floor. "Thank you Baka" Kakarot chuckled and cupped my chin looking deep into my eyes then brought our lips together in a passionate kiss. 

 

GOKU'S POV 

I cupped Vegeta's chin and gentle brought our lips together in a sweet and passionate kiss, my phone rang "damn phone" Vegeta spat "hang on a sec Vegeta" I said and answered my phone. It was Krillin he said that the devorce had been finalised and that Chichi had been arrested and locked away. "I'm just glad it's finally over Krillin" " yeah, and now she can't bother you or Gohan or Goten" "were are Gohan and Goten"? I asked "don't worry Goku there both fine Gohan has Goten at his place they will be fine" "ok as long as there ok" I said  
Vegeta huffed and I said goodbye to Krillin and hung up. 

BULMA'S POV

I can't believe it Goku and Vegeta, well I guess it kinda makes sense since there the last full blooded sayians so of course they would eventually end up mating with each other, 'but why so soon'? I asked myself 'HAVE THEY BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP THE ENTIRE TIME?' I screamed in my head. Well only one way to find out I will ask Goku.

GOKU'S POV 

Vegeta and I had just come out of the gravity room when Bulma came up to us and asked to speak with me about something, I nodded and walked with her to the sitting room. "What's wrong Bulma is everything ok"? I asked her "I heard you two last night" she gave me a death glare then said "how long have you two been together"? "Umm" I was interrupted because Vegeta walked in at just the right time he must of been eavesdropping on the conversation and he shouted "NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS WOMAN" "HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN FUCKING"? Bulma screamed and Vegeta "IF YOU MUST KNOW WE HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR A WHILE, AND LAST NIGHT WAS OUR FIRST TIME" I exploded at Bulma I have had enough of her poking her nose where it doesn't belong "just leave us alone" I said with tears in my eyes and I ran up stairs to Vegeta's room and flung myself on the bed feeling guilty for shouting at Bulma.

 

VEGETA'S POV 

I stood there in shock at Kakarot's outburst, I looked at Bulma and scoffed "you just can't keep you nose out of other people's private lives can you"? I said to her calmly "Vegeta I'm sor...." I cut her of "JUST SHUT UP" I screamed at her and took off after Kakarot. I got to my bedroom and saw Kakarot hugging a pillow and crying. I sat next to him and pulled him into a cuddle " hey it's ok Karo don't worry about Bulma, I know she stepped past your boundaries and I know you feel bad for shouting at her" "it's the first time I have Geta" "I know Karo I know" "Geta"? "Yes Karo what is it"? "I love you Geta" "and I love you to Karo, shh now and try to get some rest ok" "ok, night Geta" "goodnight Karo".

~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~  
                            Authors note  
Yay another chapter up.  
I haven't pre written anything from this story I'm making it up as I go along.   
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter don't forget to vote and comment your thoughts on this chapter. 

LOVE YOU GUYS .  
774 words.  
~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~


	6. Bulma's accident

•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•  
                             Authors note

Hello my lovely little readers,   
I would like to thank you all for reading this fanfic and hope you are enjoying it.  
Sorry for slow update (damn writers block).

Without further delay here we go.  
•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•

 

VEGETA'S POV 

I woke up with Kakarot cuddled into my chest,  
I smiled as I looked at his beautiful face. He looked so peaceful while he's asleep and I didn't want to wake him up. Next thing I here a loud explosion come from the woman's lab.  
"That damn woman" I muttered under my breath, Kakarot woke with a soft whine "what the hell was that"? He asked still half asleep "the damn woman must be working on a new invention" I growled.

 

BULMA'S POV

The invention I was working on suddenly exploded throwing me across my lab and slamming me against the wall knocking me unconscious.

 

GOKU'S POV 

I sensed that Bulma had been injured and I looked at Vegeta his face expressing the same concern mine was "BULMA" we both shouted in unison as I IT'd us into her lab "Bulma"? I said tears beginning to form I gently picked her up and placed her on the examination table so Vegeta could check her over to make sure she was alright "is she alright"? I asked "she is fine, she has been knocked unconscious" he answered, and at that moment Bulma's eyes began to flutter open and she groaned in pain "what happened Bulma"? I asked her "Who are you"? She replied. I looked at Vegeta confused and he shared my look of confusion.

 

VEGETA'S POV 

I looked at Bulma then back to Kakarot, he was shocked, I reached my hand out towards Bulma to comfort her "DON'T TOUCH ME"! she screamed "Bulma calm down, I want to help you" "I DON'T WHO YOU ARE BUT GET AWAY FROM ME" she shouted, then Kakarot gently placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke calmly "it's ok Bulma, my name is Goku and that's Vegeta, were friends and we want to help" "o..ok" Bulma answered "ok Bulma does your head hurt in any particular area" I asked and she nodded and placed her hand gently over the spot where the pain was "looks like we need to get you to the hospital Bulma" she nodded and let Kakarot pick her up and he IT'd us all to the hospital and we explained what had happened to Bulma and that she was suffering from amnesia, the nurse called for the doctor and soon Bulma was taken in for a CT scan to check that her skull was intact.

2 hrs later 

GOKU'S POV 

A long time after the doctor took Bulma for her tests he came and called us in to see her and tell us what was happening "Bulma is suffering from temporary memory loss, we don't know how long it will last but if you have and pictures or home videos that may help her regain her memories quicker" "oh yeah we have tons of pictures and home videos" I said "is Bulma awake"? Vegeta asked gruffly "yes Bulma is awake and asking for the both of you".

 

BULMA'S POV

I was resting in my hospital bed in the short stay ward when the doctor brought in the two guys who brang me to the hospital "he Bulma, how are you feeling"? asked the one dressed in orange and blue "I'm feeling a little better now, thank you for helping me uh" I forgot his name "Goku" he said automatically "and this is Vegeta, he helped to" "thank you both".

 

•~>•~>~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•  
                             Authors note

Wow things are getting complicated.  
Will Bulma regain her memory?  
How will Goku and Vegeta help Bulma?  
Find out in the next chapter.

Thank you again to my lovely little readers   
I really hope you enjoyed this chapter   
I'm sorry for late updates   
Well let's hope that my update speed gets better

See ya next time 

Ha ha lovely 666 words in total   
YAY!  
•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•


	7. Six months later

~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~  
                            Authors note  
I apologise for super slow update .  
I just graduated from my cert 3 course in live productions and services (YAY ME).   
Now onward to see what happens to Bulma.  
Has she regained her memory?.  
Let's find out, shall we?.   
Here we go.   
~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~

 

GOKU'S POV 

It's been six months now since Bulma's accident in the lab and she has been making slow progress in regaining her memory.  
I'm happy that she has been able to remember who she is and who her friends are but she still has a way to go before getting back all her childhood memories. Just then Bulma walked into the room "oh, hey Bulma, how are you feeling today?" I asked her "I'm feeling well thank you Goku." She replied "that's great Bulma, have you been able to remember anything else?." I asked "mnh, last night I had a dream and it was about you." She said  
"Oh, what happened in your dream?." I asked "well i was going on an adventure to collect the dragon balls and I was driving a blue car, and all of a sudden there was a little boy dragging a giant fish along the road....." I cut her off "Bulma...." "huh what is it Goku?." She asked "that was the day we met, that wasn't a dream it was a memory" I said quietly "oh my gosh, I tried to shoot you the day we met" she remembered that wow "yeah, you did" I answered then began laughing "hahahahahahaha" Bulma looked at me quizzically and asked "why are you laughing"? I was laughing so hard I had to wipe a tear from my eye and take a deep breath "because of the look on your face when you remembered that you tried to shoot me" I began to laugh again and Bulma chuckled "I guess it is a bit funny" she answered.

 

VEGETA'S POV 

I was in the gravity room training so hard I didn't here Kakarot IT into the gravity chamber heck I didn't even sense his power level until he joined in with me training accidentally landing a heavy blow to my jaw sending me flying down towards the floor I got up groaning "aghow, Kakarot?" I looked at him puzzled by his sudden appearance "hey sorry about that Geta, I gotta tell you something". He said urgently "what is it Kakarot?." "It's Bulma, she is beginning to regain memories from her childhood." He said looking serious "that's fantastic Kaka I'm pleased that Bulma is recovering," I said "yeah me too". He smiled that goofy playful grin that I secretly love and moved closer to me reaching into his pocket for a sensu bean for me "Kaka what are yo...." I was cut off when he put the bean to my lips and gently pushed it past them "I just adore you beautiful soft lips my prince" his voice made me shudder with excitement and he leaned forward and our lips met in a long overdue passionate kiss.

 

DR BREIFS POV (Cus why not. He is helping his daughter Bulma to remember too)

I was in my lab examining Bulma's super enhanced CT brain scan and noticed that there was still a small amount of damage that was still slowly repairing itself with the aid of the medication I had Bulma take to speed her recovery and I made a disturbing discovery whilst looking at a separate scan from a different area of Bulma's brain, this area has permanent scaring that also means that there are some memories she will never regain, I also discovered that Bulma has a brain tumour and it is quite large and it is cancerous. I haven't told Bulma yet. I don't think I should. 

 

~>•~>•~>~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~  
                            Authors note  
I apologise yet again for super slow update.  
I'm thinking about ending this book soon and writing a hikaru x Karou book.  
I would like to hear your thoughts my lovely readers.  
I love you all.   
What happens to Bulma?  
Will Dr Breifs tell Bulma about the Tumour?  
Find out more in the next chapter.  
~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~


	8. Goten x Trunks

~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~  
                             Authors note  
Ok so this is a filler chapter because why not.  
And heck who doesn't like Goten x Trunks

 

Look at them there so cute (fan girl squealing)

Ok on with this chapter.  
I hope you guys like it.  
Don't forget to vote and comment if you like the chapter.  
~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~

 

GOTEN'S POV

I'm super excited about seeing Trunks today  
I'm finally going to tell him how I really feel about him "gosh, I'm so nervous, what if he doesn't feel the same, what if... NO! I can't let myself chicken out now" "chicken out of what"?  
my dad asked casually standing in the doorway  
SHIT I DIDN'T EVEN RELISE THAT I SAID THAT OUT LOUD AND NOW I HAVE TO TELL MY DAD "oh uhh umm it's nothing dad really" I lied "Goten tell me the truth what's bothering you"? my dad said sternly and I flinched at the dangerous tone in his voice  
"D-dad I-I think I'm in l-love with Trunks" I stuttered and dad looked at me with a gentle and loving face "oh Goten I'm so excited for you" he said "th-thanks d-dad I'm go-going to tell him how I feel tomorrow" I said "oh Goten I'm so proud of you" he said "I'm gonna go to bed now ok dad" I said "ok goodnight Goten"  
"Night dad". I woke up the next morning feeling happy and excited I got dressed and flew over to see Trunks at capsule corp smiling like a lunatic the entire trip.

 

TRUNK'S POV

I had just woken up and remembered that Goten was coming over today "FUCK IM NOT EVEN WEARING ANYTHING" I fell off my bed trying to get ready in a rush "OWCH DAMNIT THAT HURT" I got up and rushed to my wardrobe and flung it open and grabbed a pair of red shorts and one of my black tanktops  
and threw them on in a rush just as I was pulling up my shorts there was a knock on my door "hey Trunks it's Goten, you in there?" Shit  it's Goten "yeah just a minute Goten" "ok" I secured my shorts I rushed over to the door and opened it to a fed faced Goten I looked at him in confusion "Goten what's wro...." my sentence was cut short when Goten wrapped his arms around my waist and his face was just inches away from mine "Tr-trunks" he stuttered "I-i gotta t-tell you something really important but I can't seem to find the words to t-tell y-you so I'm go-going to Sh-show you instead ok" I could tell that Goten was really nervous as his face inched closer to mine he closed his eyes and his lips met mine in a soft but sweet kiss I was shocked at first but I began to melt into the kiss and wrapped my arms around Gotens neck pulling him closer to me, we kissed for a few more minutes before he pulled away and looked into my eyes before saying "I-I ho-hope you understand h-how I feel about you now" I looked at him "I-I was going to tell you that I felt the same way about you Goten but you beat me to the punch" I chuckled and kissed him again. ~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~                            Authors note This was a filler chapter just while I figure out what happens to Bulma. Love you guys. Bye. ~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<•~<•~<•~


	9. Gohan x Piccolo

~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~  
                              Authors note

Yeah yeah I know what you're thinking another filler chapter.  
I know I haven't put Gohan or Goten in the story much the explanation will be put forth in this chapter.  
And yes I'm doing Gohan x Piccolo.  
Cuz why the fuck not?  
I love this ship. ❤️❤️❤️  
Just a quick note on the fact that this chapter is about previous events in the story that weren't added.  
Ok on with the filler/explanation.  
~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~

 

GOHAN'S POV

I just got off the phone from talking to Bulma and was getting Goten ready when all of a sudden mum burst in yelling and carrying on about dad being a nutjob "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO LIVE WITH THAT PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE YOU TWO ARE COMING WITH ME" she screamed I began to power up but in a flash there were Ki restricting nets thrown over Goten and myself I could feel myself becoming weaker and my vision became blurry and I passed out, I woke up in a dark room Goten was still unconscious laying beside me "where the heck are we?,  
what did she do to us?, how are we gonna get outta here?" Damn that bitch she had us in some kind of safe room, how do ..... wait I can contact Piccolo telepathically 'Piccolo can you hear me?' 'Yes Gohan I can hear you, what happened?, I felt your Ki drop rapidly' 'my mother had some kind of Ki restraining net throw over me and Goten and know I don't know where we are' 'ok Gohan I kneed you to stay calm and raise your Ki a little bit at a time until I say stop, do you understand?'  
'Yes Piccolo I do please hurry' 'ok rase you Ki up to 100' 'ok' 'good now up to 200' 'right'  
'Ok good Gohan I'm starting to sense you Ki faintly, go up to 500 but do it slowly ok' 'ok piccolo I'm at 450 now' 'good I'm able to sense it easier now just abit more' 'ok I'm at 550 now Piccolo' 'ok Gohan I've got it, I will get to you as fast as I can ok' 'ok Piccolo'.

 

PICCOLO'S POV 

I knew something was wrong when I felt Gohan and Goten's Ki drop rapidly, I also felt Goku and Vegeta power up at that moment so I flew to were they are and told them what happened "Goku Chi Chi has Gohan and Goten" I told him "WHAT?" Vegeta shouted "JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THE HARPY" Vegeta began to rant he was livid  
"Piccolo we have no time to spare we have to act now and get my sons back" Goku said with determination "yes let's go" I responded "HEY! WAIT FOR ME" Vegeta yelled afrter we took off, after about twenty minutes of flying we reached a shabby looking house dead centre in the middle of nowhere "I can sense Chi Chi's Ki" said Goku cautiously "Vegeta come here" Goku said "what is it Kakarot?" Vegeta answered "Vegeta I want you to go take out Chi Chi" Goku said quietly Vegeta looked shocked for a moment but soon his shock was replaced with a smirk "with pleasure Kakarot" with that Vegeta flew down the mountain lowering his power level down so that Chi Chi wouldn't sense him coming.

 

CHI CHI'S POV

I was standing in the kitchen cooking dinner for Gohan and Goten I added a little something to keep their Ki low so that they wouldn't be able to leave the house, all of a sudden a hand was clenched over my mouth so tight that it hurt and the voice I heard made me freeze in pure terror "Hello harpy it seems that your time has come to an end" he laughed and I squirmed in his grasp "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I tried to yell but it came out muffled "MHPFH GHY GYUB EFS IUB UNKBV?" He chuckled darkly "Kakarot told me to make sure that you don't get in his way while he retrieves his sons" I looked at Vegeta and I knew he was going to kill me, I can tell he plans on making my death as painful and slow as possible, his hand tightening and my jaw starting to crack under the pressure and I let out a muffled scream "really now harpy you should of expected this day to come, surely you knew that your death would be by my hands?" He paused and laughed again "I'm going to slice open your stomach and strangle you with your own intestines you monster" he laughed as he cut my stomach open and grabbed my intestines and pulled them out and true to his word began strangling me with them and I was fading fast my eyes closing my body shutting down the last thing I heard was Vegeta's manic laughter and I went towards the light.

 

VEGETA'S POV 

I was covered in the harpy's blood but I didn't care she was finally gone and unable to hurt my Kakarot anymore "hmp, yes she is finally out of my hair" I said as I rose my hand and burnt her remains into ashes and then burnt the ashes so that nothing remained of her I then heard Kakarot's gasp behind me and I turned to see him smiling warmly at me "oh Vegeta thank you for getting rid of her, mnh you look so sexy right now...." I cut him off and said "not now Kaka we have to go now so I can was this blood off me and burn this armour" "oh alright, but when we get back to capsule corp we're going to fuck in the shower" he said huskily "no kaka were not" I said sternly "aww but Vegeta I have a boner after seeing you destroy Chi Chi like that" my face went bright red not that you could tell because my face was covered in blood.

 

GOHAN'S POV

I heard the door to our room get blasted off its hinges and Goten jump into my arms but the voice I heard next was Piccolo's "Gohan Goten are you two ok?" "Yeah we're ok piccolo, I'm so happy to see you I got up and ran to Piccolo and wrapped one arm around his waist the other around his neck pulling his face towards mine and kissed him passionately his eyes went wide with shock but he eventually kissed back and I felt my heart flutter as we pulled away from each other he said "Go-Gohan th-that was my first Ki-kiss" "hmm, mine to, I love you Piccolo Sama" I said "Gohan I love you too" he said and we kissed again "uhh guys did you forget that I'm here too?" Goten asked "sorry Goten" I chuckled. 

 

~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~  
Authors note  
Ok so this chapter explains why Gohan and Goten disappeared from the story before they got to go to capsule corp.

Anyways that's it for this filler chapter thing for now I will update what happens to Bulma I. The next chapter.

Word count is 1191  
YAY  
~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~


	10. Bulma finds out

~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~  
                            Authors note  
Ok here we go Bulma finds out what her father is hiding from her.  
Oh before we kick off this chapter is like to say that this book has hit over 560 reads.  
Thanks to everyone who has been reading.  
Now here we go.  
~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~

 

DR BREIF'S POV

It's been two weeks since I found out about Bulma's tumour and I still haven't told her she is beginning to become suspicious because I have been acting weird (well weirder than usual) "dad what's wrong"? "oh it's nothing dear I'm just a little tired that's all, I'm going to go lay down" "ok dad". I got to my room and sighed I have to tell her soon but I just can't bring myself to do it.

 

BULMA'S POV 

"Hmm, well that was weird, dad normally sleeps in his lab, I'm going to go look around to see if I can find out why he is acting so weird"  
I walked out of the kitchen and down towards my dads lab and opened the door and stepped in and began carefully searching around until my eyes landed on a medical file with my name on it "hmm, I wonder what's in here?" I grabbed the file and opened it gently and looked through it until my eyes landed on an CT scan that was taken after my accident, I walked over to the light box on the wall and hung the scan image up and turned on the light box, I gasped at the image when the light came on "this cant be happening" I whispered "no no no, why didn't dad tell me" i had tears rolling down my cheeks when the lab door opened and the lights went on, it was Goku and Vegeta they must of sensed that I was upset and came to comfort me "Bulma what's wrong"? Goku said as he hugged me and Vegeta walked over and looked at the scan image "no, this can't be" he said "what's going on Bulma"? Goku asked softly "Bulma has a brain tumour Kakarot and looking at the size of it I'd say it's cancerous"   
"WHAT? OH NO" Goku was crying at this point "why didn't your father tell you"? Vegeta asked sounding angry then my dad walked in and all eyes were on him.

 

DR BREIF'S POV

I walked through the open door into my lab and saw three figures standing near the light box the three figures were Goku Vegeta and Bulma, Bulma was cradled in Goku's arms protectively "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL HER" Vegeta yelled walking towards me "I-i couldn't bring myself to tell her" I spoke "THATS ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT, YOU SHOULD OF TOLD HER THEN SECOND YOH FOUND OUT , HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING THIS FROM HER"? Vegeta roared "two weeks" I hung my head in shame "TWO WEEKS YOU KEPT THIS FROM HER FOR TWO WEEKS, YOU FUCKER DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW PISSED I AM AT YOU I WANT TO RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF BUT I WON'T HURT BULMA BY DOING THAT" It was Goku's turn to scream at me now and then in the quietest voice I have heard Bulma use she asked "how long do I have left"?  
I paled and said "twelve months" her face twisted from fear to shock and then to pure sadness "I-i can't believe I only have a year left to live" Bulma began to cry.

 

GOKU'S POV 

I was really fucking pissed of at Bulma's dad and had to take Bulma out of the lab so that I could calm her down and then calm myself down "hey Bulma it's ok" I said in a soft tone   
"No Goku it's not I'm only thirty eight years old and I'm going to die before I turn forty it's not fair Goku" Bulma sobbed then Vegeta walked in I could tell by the look in his eyes he had a plan "Bulma I have a plan, you might not like it but it will work" he said "what is it"? Bulma asked "if Kakarot or myself kill you we can wish  for shenron to remove the tumour and revive you" Vegeta said "wow Vegeta that's actually a good plan" I said Bulma was dumbfounded "it sounds like a long shot but let's give it a go" Bulma answered.

 

~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~  
                            Authors note  
Ok so I know that most of you guys would of got pissed off with the filler chapters I finally had an idea so Vegeta has a plan and is going to put it into action in the next chapter.

Also go follow VegetaOujisama   
For some awesome reads.  
Thank you to all of my readers.  
I hope you like this chapter.  
~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~


	11. The search for the dragon balls

~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~  
                            Authors note   
OMG 700 reads I'm so stoked you guys are awesome, here is a Halloween themed you rock.

 

Ok now on with the story,  
Will Vegeta's plan work ?   
Read and find out.  
~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~

 

BULMA'S POV

"It sounds like a long shot but let's try it" I said with a hint of hope in my voice "ok so we will have to collect the dragon balls first before we do anything else" Vegeta said "well then you too get going and find those dragon balls" I said "ok we're going now Bulma we will see you in about a week" Goku said before he grabbed the dragon radar and left with Vegeta. 

 

GOKU'S POV

I was really anxious to get the dragon balls as quickly as possible and return to help Bulma   
"Kakarot are you ok?" Vegeta asked he must have sensed my anxiety about the situation "yeah I'm fine Vegeta" I smiled and gave him the classic Son smile and he chuckled as he walked towards me "Kakarot I'm here if you want to talk ok" he said he then pressed his lips to mine in a chaste kiss *Kami I missed your lips* I said through our bond *i missed yours aswell kaka but we have to focus ok* he pulled away and spoke aloud "come on let's find the first ball ok" "yeah let's get going". 

 

VEGETA'S POV 

Kami I missed my kaka's lips we haven't shared a kiss since Bulma found out that she had the tumour we were so focused on helping her that we put our sexual desires aside so we could completely focus on fixing the situation quickly   
"HEY VEGETA I FOUND THE FIRST BALL" Kakarot shouted I flew over to him and he handed me the four star ball to place in the bag "wow of all seven dragon balls it had to be the four star ball" he said grinning "hm, yes indeed well done Kaka" I said "look the next ball is twenty miles south of here" he said showing me the radar "let's go".

 

BULMA'S POV

It's been three days since they left I wonder how there doing so far "with Goku's luck they have probably found two balls already" my mum walked in "hello dear, I brought you some tea and cakes" she said sweetly "thanks mum that's just what I need right now" I smiled and picked up a cake and bit into it.

 

VEGETA'S POV

we had just arrived at the spot where the second ball was located and began searching,  
I saw a glint in the grass just in front of me and I reached out towards it "HEY KAKA I FOUND THE SEVEN STAR BALL" I yelled " YAY GOOD WORK GETA" he yelled back and flew over to me and kissed my forehead "where is the next ball?" I asked him "the radar says that it's about two hundred and fifty miles outside of west city" he said "ok let's go Kaka" "ok Geta". It's been seven hours and we have three balls now the four star, the seven star and the six star "ok Geta the fourth ball is at the bottom of that lake" he gave me a blank look and handed me the radar "hold the radar I'm going in" he flew down to the water and dived in with his clothes on, about twenty minutes later I was getting worried because he hadn't resurfaced yet I knew he was a good swimmer another five minutes past and he finally surfaced with five star dragon ball in hand " hey Geta I got it" he said puffing "well done Kaka" the radar beeped and I looked at it the fifth ball was close by so I looked in the direction of were the signal was coming from "the next ball is ten miles east, let's get it and rest for the night ok Kaka" "ok Geta" and we took off to get the fifth ball, ten minutes later we had the three star ball, it's been three days no rest so far in our search "ok let's rest now Geta" "yes indeed Kaka" I said and gave him a goodnight kiss and snuggled up to him with my head on his chest "night Geta I love you" "Good night Kaka I love you too".

 

GOKU'S POV 

Ok we only have the two star ball and the one star ball left to find I rolled over to face Geta but instead of cuddling up to him I screamed and jumped away from him because there was a massive brown spider in his hair, my panicked scream woke him up and he immediately made a move to get to me not realising that the spider was in his hair until I ran from him screaming "AGGGGHHHHH THERE IS A GIANT SPIDER IN YOU HAIR GETA" I turned and saw Geta's face and nearly doubled over when I saw his facial expression "DAMN SPIDER GET OUTTA MY HAIR" he yelled at it and shook his hair and whacked at it with his hands until the spider jumped out of his hair and landed on the ground and looked up at him " HOW DARE YOU SCARE MY MATE AND TRY TO NEST IN MY HAIR" he roared at the spider and disintegrated it with a Ki blast "it's ok now Kaka the spider is gone" he said sweetly and softly to calm me down "sorry that I woke you up Geta" "it's fine Kaka" he walked towards my and hugged me "come on let's get those last two balls" "there real close Geta it won't take long to get them". Two hours later we had all seven dragon balls and I used instant transmission to get us back to capsule corp.

~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~  
                             Authors note 

Ok so Goku and Vegeta have all seven dragon balls, what will happen next?, find out in the next chapter.

Also follow these wattpad authors for awesome reads   
vegetasgurl   
MrsVegetaQuji   
ShinyEevee902   
VegetaOujisama   
Prince_Vegeta_2002   
Roxane-The-Hedgehog   
BritishBastard   
~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~


	12. Summon Shenron

~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~  
Authors note   
Hello,  
Let's get right into the chapter shall we   
Here we go   
~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~

 

VEGETA'S POV 

We have all seven dragon balls and have just arrived back at capsule corp no for the hardest part of my plan we have to kill Bulma and then revive her but in order for this to be successful at removing the tumour I need to aim a ki blast directly through her skull and disintegrate the tumour completely "Kakarot can you come over here please"? I ask "yeah sure, what's up Vegeta"? He asked "well for this to work I kneed to shot a perfectly aimed ki blast through Bulma's skull targeting the tumour to completely disintegrate it in the process, that's the only way this is gonna work" I said "ok Vegeta it seems like you have thought this through quite a lot" he said "hey Vegeta I'm ready" said Bulma quietly and I took a deep breath and explained what I had to do and without another word she stood confidently in front of me "whenever your ready Vegeta" she said "ok Bulma I'm going to make this as quick and as painless as possible" and with that I focused and aimed the ki blast perfectly it took seconds for the beam to make a clear hole through her head but otherwise her head was left intact Kakarot caught her with tears in his eyes I looked down and let a few tears fall.

 

GOKU'S POV

I had tears in my eyes as I caught Bulma and took her lifeless body into the medical bay and lay her down gently before going back outside with Vegeta "hey you ok Vegeta"? I asked he looked up at me and all of a sudden was in my arms "that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do" he sobbed I knew that Vegeta was hurting bad having to kill one of his closest friends "hey let's go and rest for now ok we will summon Shenron tomorrow ok" "alright Kakarot" we walked into capsule corp and went up to our room and showered together and then snuggles up in the bed together and soon drifted off to sleep.

 

VEGETA'S POV 

I woke with a start when the alarm clock went off Kakarot was mumbling something in his sleep "Kaka it's time to wake up" I said softly and he woke up "hey morning Geta" he said   
"It's time" I said flatly "ok I'll go get the dragon balls ready" said Kaka excitedly I got off the bed and went to the medical bay and gently picked up Bulma's lifeless body and took her outside and gently laid her on one of the lawn chairs as Kaka set up the dragon balls "ETERNAL DRAGON BY YOUR NAME I SUMMON YOU FORTH, SHENRON" Kaka yelled and the dragon balls began to glow as the sky darkened as Shenron appeared and spoke "YOU THAT HAVE SUMMONED ME SPEAK YOUR WISH AND I SHALL GRANT IT" Shenron deep booming voice spoke "SHENRON I WISH FOR BULMAS LIFE AND HEALTH TO BE RESTORED" Kakarot shouted so the dragon could hear him "IT SHALL BE DONE, YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED AND NOW I BID YOU FAIRWELL" Shenron disappeared and the dragon balls rose into the air and shot off in different directions across the planet. moments after Shenron had disappeared we heard a groan behind us and turned around "BULMA" we both shouted happily "hey guys do you think it worked?" "Let's go and get your dad to do a full brain scan ok" I said "right let's go" said Kakarot.

DR BREIFS POV

I was in my lab working on a serum that would help make animals immune to disease and I was about to test it on scratch when Goku Vegeta and Bulma appeared in my lab asking me to do a full brain scan on Bulma "ah so I see you've carried out your plan Vegeta" I asked   
"Yes we have Dr, and I believe that it has worked" Vegeta answered quietly "ok so let's get this scan done, Vegeta, Goku can I get you to step outside for ten minutes while I complete the scan" I said "ok" Goku responded   
"See you boys soon" I said I begun the scan and studied it as the scans were being taken and noticed that was no trace of the tumour ever being there "so the plan worked, I wonder how Vegeta knew that it would work"? I asked myself then I told Bulma that the scans were complete and called Goku and Vegeta back in to show them the scans. Goku and Vegeta were both relived that the plan had worked "well I think that Bulma will have a much more energetic and enjoyable time now that she will be able to get her energy back" said Goku "yes, it seems like it doesn't it" said Vegeta.

 

~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>~  
Authors note   
Vegeta's plan has been quite successful and all seems well again but not for long as there is a certain Saiyan closing in on planet earth and trouble is brewing,   
Will Goku and Vegeta be able to defend the planet?  
~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~


	13. Chapter 13

~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~  
Author's Note  
Hello my dear readers I hope you are all enjoying the story thus far.  
It would be great to receive some comments and some votes on this story   
Over 900 reads I'm so pumped   
Well let's get on with the story shall we.   
~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~

 

TURLES'S POV

"LAKASEI HOW LONG UNTILL WE REACH EARTH?" I shouted "three days captain" he answered "excellent, i can't wait to get off this ship and get some fresh air" I said "maybe we can do some training captain" Amond said "yes Amond good idea" I said and with that Amond and I set off towards the training room and began to train. Once in the training room we dropped into our fighting stances and stared each other down Amond made the first moved and lunged towards me I dodged and grabbed his ankle and smashed him to the ground he got back up and swung his fist towards my stomach I caught it and squeezed it tightly "nice try Amond but your gonna have to do better than that" I taunted he growled at me and pulled his clenched fist out of my grip and swung at me again I dodged it then his knee was planted into my stomach and I coughed up some blood I rammed my elbow down on the back of his head and pushed him away from me and then I grabbed his shirt and threw him to the ground and he groaned in pain "is that all you've got Amond" I taunted him again and he got up and spat the blood from his mouth and lunged at me again he punched fiercely with both fists I was dodging to the best of my ability and then he was able to land a blow right under my left eye and I went crashing to the floor "nice one Amond that actually hurt a little" he lunged towards me and I didn't have time to dodge so I covered my face with with my arms but he landed a blow to my stomach instead I kicked him in the nuts and got back up and slammed my knee on his forehead and knocked him out.

 

GOKU'S POV

I was sleeping peacefully when I sensed a familiar energy heading to earth I opened my eyes in a panic to see Vegeta awake and his eyes wide with shock as he looked at me "did you sense it to Kakarot?" He asked "yes Vegeta I did and we both know who is coming" I said "yes it Turles energy alright but I don't understand how that can be possible you killed him" Vegeta answered "yes but it is possible that he could of been revived with the dragon balls on new namak, I will go speak with Dende" I said "ok Kakarot but I'm coming with you" Vegeta said in a firm tone "Kay" I said and we showered and got dressed and IT'd to the lookout to see Dende "Hello Goku it's great to see you again" Dende said "yes it's great to see you to Dende, I came to ask you if you could ask Mori a question" I said "of course Goku what is your question" Dende answered "can you ask Mori if the namekian dragon balls were used recently to revive Turles and his crew" I said "yes of course" he answered.

 

DENDE'S POV

"Yes of course Goku" I answered "I will contact Mori right now and ask him" *elder Mori can you hear me?* *yes Dende I can hear you what would you like* *i have a question to relay for Goku* *ok Dende what is the question* *Goku has asked if your dragon balls have been used recently to revive a Saiyan called Turles and his crew* *why yes about six months ago a polite stranger appeared on our planet and asked to use the dragon balls he was a Saiyan and his name was Tarble* *thank you Mori* *your welcome Dende* "Mori said that yes the dragon balls were used to revive Turles and his crew by a Saiyan called Tarble" when Dende said that Vegeta took a step back in shock "Vegeta what's wrong?" Goku asked "Tarble is my younger brother" Vegeta said with a shaky voice "BROTHER? YOU NEVER MENTIONED THAT BEFORE" Goku shouted "IT WAS NOT IMPORTANT UNTILL NOW" Vegeta roared back at Goku "I can find out where Tarble is if you'd like Vegeta" I said "yes I want to know if he is safe" Vegeta said "yes of course" I said I then began to search for Turles energy and his crews energy and pinpointed a unfamiliar energy aboard the vessel "Vegeta place your hand on my back please" I asked Vegeta stepped forward and did as asked "thats Tarble's energy I sense oh no he is on Turles's ship" Vegeta growled angrily "how long until the reach earth?" Goku asked "two days" I answered.

  
TARBLE'S POV

I had done as I was asked and revived Turles and his crew and they gave me there coordinates to come to their ship after I had revived them so I got to the ship and they welcomed me with open arms Turles only wanted me to be his little sex slave I tried to refuse him but he forced himself on my and took my innocence from me and now six months later I'm still his little sex slave I really want to get away from him and find my older brother, Turles walked up to me "hey it's time for a little fun my pet" he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at me, he gently took my hand and lead me to his room, Turles was always gentle with me he loved our time alone and I'm not gonna lie I began to enjoy our alone time bit too much, "are you ready my pet?" He asked in a seductive voice that made me shudder with excitement and I nodded I only agreed to be his sex slave to keep myself alive in hopes that I can warn Vegeta that Turles wants to kill him, Turles lent down to kiss me and I kissed back he ran his hands down my half naked body and ran them back up to my nipples and he began to play with them I moaned into the kiss and bucked up against him, he pulled away from the kiss and said "someone's eager to get things started" I nodded with a blush and he took my pants off and he took his own off his nine inch erection standing to attention and twitching he pulled my legs up over his shoulders and slowly entered my and began to pump slowly at first and then increased his pace slightly "ah ah Turles fasters please" I said and he thrusted harder and faster "ah Tarble you feel so good inside" he groaned in pleasure "har ah der ple ah se Tur ah Turles" I moaned and he began to pound into my ass as hard and fast as he could he stayed at that pace until we both came.

 

~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~>•~  
Author's Note

Yeah so things got steamy between Turles and Tarble.  
Will Tarble be able to warn Vegeta in time or will Turles change his mind when he finds out that Vegeta and Tarble are brothers?   
~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~•<~


End file.
